


"Let's Rob a Bank, Lee"

by kathrikat



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Cussing, Dancing, M/M, robbing a bank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrikat/pseuds/kathrikat





	"Let's Rob a Bank, Lee"

The fact that you can be used, is a crime all on it's own. If you are used to get what someone else wants it proves the simple fact that you are  _illegal._  A living, walking, piece of illegal trash.

 

However a person alone isn;t the only illegal thing you can do or be. There are other illegal substances. 

For example,

_Bank_   _Robbing_.

 

Yet if someone were to rob a bank in the next few minutes who would be there to stop it? I mean, criminals who conspire are the  _worst._

  
The  _worst_ , yet the dynamic duo flung themselves around the room in excitement at the idea. They sang and danced and held one another close in amorous gestures.

 

Mr. A and the Big L. Rick Sanchez and Stanley Pines. The brain and the brawn. The one with all the answers and the one who fought to the death.

"A,for amazing. A,for alcoholic.  _A,_ for  _acrobatic."_

Rick's body was thrown against Stan's. An elaborate movement of legs and arms as they danced.

 

"L, for longing. L, for love.  _L,_ for  _lust."_

  
Their lips clashed in a wonderous tango. Rick's hands coming up to brush away Stan's sweaty strands. Their eyes locked.

  
"As criminal's, I think we should do something  _sinful."_ Rick's voice cooed in Stanley's ear.

  
"Like what?" Stanley asked as he twirled the other around and pulled him into an embrace.

  
"Oo-"  
Rick caught his breath as Stanley dipped him. They stood there staring at one another. Rick's sly hands reaching the others chest, working their way up slowly but surely.

"You  _know."_

Stanley gave him a shit eating grin, knowing  _exactly_ what he meant. They were going to fuck so good. A pull forward and their foreheads rested against one another. A stray hand grabbed Stanley's face forcing him to look into Rick's bold, brown eyes.

  
" _Rob a bank."_

 

Ok. Maybe Stanley  _didn't_ know what he meant. His lover  _could_  send a lot of mixed signals.

  
Stanley's brow raised. "What?"

  
"Oh, come on. Let's rob a bank, Lee."

  
Stanley melted under the nickname.

  
"Anything for you, doll."  
  


And the two danced through the night.  
  
  


* * *

  
     You thought that being the crime was bad, imagine actually  _doing_ the crime. Imagine watching the way the two slipped in, danced, and slipped out with no trace in sight. They were too slick, too  _good_  and the cops  _hated_ it.

  
They hated it, but even that wouldn't stop the way they loved.

  
"Do you have any idea how much we can buy with this?" Rick asked as they drove down the two lane path they had grown to love a little  _too_ much.

  
"Would it get me?" Stanley asked. It was meant to be loving.

  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rick leaned to the side, giving a subtle peck to the side of Stan's face. "Not even the universe could replace you."

  
The next thing the either of them knew, they had pulled over.

  
"Glad to hear."

  
And they made sweet love.


End file.
